Roberta Tubbs
Roberta Coretta Tubbs is a main cast member of The Cleveland Show. She is the daughter of Donna Tubbs-Brown and Robert Jones, the sister of Rallo Tubbs, the stepdaughter of Cleveland Brown, and the stepsister of Cleveland Junior. Biography Despite the fact that she comes from a broken home and having a neglectful father, Roberta appears to be rather well-adjusted, despite not having an active male presence in her life. Her relationship with her father is clearly strained in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", rolling her eyes when he appears on Christmas. She instead looks up to Tyra Banks in the same episode, hoping to one day become her co-hostess. A relatively popular girl in school, Roberta is often tying up the phone lines, both the house and cellular as well as the internet social websites such as Twitter and Facebook, with calls from her many friends. She dates a less than respectable boy by the name of Federline Jones, who Donna does not much approve of, but who Cleveland has managed to bully into submission in the "Pilot". Despite her claim of still being a virgin in "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", Roberta often engages in heavy petting and making out with Federline, notably in "Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb" and in "A Brown Thanksgiving", which she considers part of a normal relationship. Despite this, she is reticent to engage in other sexual behavior such as showing her breasts in "From Bed to Worse." However, one hint that she may no longer be a virgin came in "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang," when, after hearing Donna warn her and Rallo that anything sexual they put on camera can come back to bite them in the future, she subsequently runs off to call Federline about something they put on camera. Neither Roberta nor her brother Rallo is initially pleased with the arrival of Cleveland and Cleveland Brown Jr., though both appear to accept their mother marrying Cleveland without much issue. In fact, Roberta and Cleveland seem to fall into a rather stereotypical father/daughter relationship, with Roberta being embarrassed by her stepfather's behavior and attending the father/daughter dance at her school in "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", although she warms up to him and even comes to his aid in "B.M.O.C.". Roberta seems to have a normal love/hate relationship with her brother, Rallo. In the first episode, Roberta neglects her brother, so as to go out with her friends. Upon returning home, she attempts to cover for herself with an elaborate story that, of course, her mother does not buy for a instant. However, she seems able to share plenty of witty dialogue with her brother, apparently seeing him as something of an intellectual equal, despite his young age. in "Squirt's Honor", in which she opened up to Rallo in a very philosophical way. Roberta's relationship with Cleveland Jr., meanwhile, has shown promise of being a decently caring one, despite a shaky beginning. Initially, both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests in "Birth of a Salesman". Initially annoyed at him making them look bad, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parents' divorce, and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together, Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their stepbrother. She can also talk like Robert to fool Rallo in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", with whom she seems to have a fairly strained relationship. Appearance Roberta is a hot 15-year-old girl. She has long, black straightened hair with a platinum blonde streak in it, She wears a gold necklace with another gold charm on it. She has a green tube top, that shows off her midriff and she wears a green bracelet in the same color as her tube top. She wears blue skinny jeans with a black belt and a gold buckle. She has white shoes with black stripes on them. Personality Roberta is a dim-witted, rebellious teenage girl, who acts very wild and out of control. She has no filter and no limits on what she can do. She enjoys partying, underage drinking, smoking, having sex with guys, fashion, texting, watching reality television, etc. She doesn't feel constrained by her parents or her teachers or even the law and feels free to do whatever she feels like, without worrying about the punishments. One of the primary reasons why she disobeys her parents is because she is now under the control of Cleveland, who she knows isn't her real father. Her original father, Robert, also allowed her to get away with everything and never gave her any proper punishment, discipline, or proper parenting, bringing her up to feel like she can do this. She is always having sex with random guys she just met, and especially with her main guy, being her boyfriend, Federline. She does not feel the need to protect her body and is okay with exposing skin to anyone who sees her. She is dumb and makes unwise decisions, always getting herself into a lot of trouble with sex, drugs, and alcohol. Basically, she just acts like a regular teenage girl. Relationships Family *'Robert Jones' - *'Donna Tubbs-Brown' - *'Rallo Tubbs' - *'Cleveland Brown' - *'Cleveland Junior' - *'Auntie Momma' - Friends *'Anna Kat' - *'Lisa Li' - *'Oliver Wilkerson' - *'Raymond the Bear' - *'Cecilia Moreno' - *'Reggie' - Love Interests *'Federline Jones' - *'Diego' - *'Edwin Mullins' - *'Caleb Gray' - *'Devon' - *'Walt' - Episode Absences Roberta has appeared in all the episodes except for the following: *Field of Streams *Our Gang Trivia *Roberta is named after her real father, Robert, having the female equivalent of his name. *In "Cleveland Live!", it was revealed that Roberta's in-universe "actress" is actually 21 years old. She just plays the role of a 15-year-old girl, because she looks so young. *She shares a Facebook page with her brother, Junior. *She was originally voiced by Nia Long, but her voice actor then changed to Reagan Gomez-Preston. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Brown Family Category:African-Americans Category:Stupid Characters Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Ravens Category:Dating Category:Christians